


Untitled (with a dollar bill)

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-16
Updated: 2004-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything makes sense for Wesley now. Happens just after "Origin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (with a dollar bill)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It all makes sense now.

Wesley holds his wallet with trembling hands, a thousand memories rushing in, filling him with bittersweet emotions. One of his hands moves to his throat, remembering crimson nails raking the skin, then her lips and tongue. He always knew something had happened between them and yet couldn't figure out why or how until tonight.

Loneliness and betrayal had driven him into the arms of Angel's enemy.He'd gone to her just because he could, and then because he

(lov...)

enjoyed it.

He never thought things would go as far as they did. Then came the rain of fire, Angelus unleashed, and the axe in his hands, saving Lilah. And failing, 

(contract set in fire. Doesn't matter.)

always failing to save her.

Wesley has Illyria now, god-like powers and sheer lack of humanity trapped in the shell of one sweet, beautiful girl he had loved once. Seems fair for him to look after her now, his reminder of the ones he couldn't save.

"I knew you'd remember," she says, suddenly materializing beside him. "I'm not the kind of person you can just forget."

He looks at her, smiles. "Who says I ever forgot you?"

She smiles back. "That's what I want to hear."

"I know." For a moment, it looks like she might move closer, press her body agaisnt his and kiss him. But she doesn't. Whatever they had is over now. Time to move on.

Then she's gone. A ghost? A bit of his feverish imagination? Doesn't matter. She was just there. And she smiled at him.

With a sight, he opens his wallet and pulls the single dollar bill, his signature across faded green paper. Always a part of him.

He gets it now, the whole thing. And bad moments at all, he sorta likes this past of his.


End file.
